mccw_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
MCCW: The Story of EnderChas
Original creation date: August 26, 2018 Original creator: FinalCutter55 ---- THE COMPLETE STORY OF CHAS A true story of bloodshed, drama and the last battle ever fought on the wiki! Author's Seal This story was based on 100% real events that happened on this wiki. All of this story was written by Finalcutter55. I had a hard time both experiencing the events in this war, and writing them down in this fashion. Stress is a thing, and every human has experienced it before. I hope you enjoy reading what's down below as much as I did enjoy writing it. This isn't the most well-written story. In fact, I may have forgotten some key points to some parts of the story and might have even exaggerated some of the facts. Come here if you want to see an accurate recount from Chas' perspective. Enjoy. The Story First Greetings (October 19, 2017 - November 15, 2017) Chas didn't start out as a drama-starter. For a good 2 months, he was known as an average user. Using the account ChasWrites, he was mainly targetted at pastas with cussing, saying that swear words were innapropriate and should be removed. This didn't cause any drama; many users already called him out on the fact that swearing was allowed, deemed not in excess. He did post his first story during this small amount of time, Lava Steve. Although, this point in time of pointing out swears and making stories was rather short. In fact, it was rather boring and uneventful compared to what lies down below. The Plagarism Miniwar (November 16, 2017 - November 17, 2017) "Before peace must come a great suffering." -Unknown Movie Trailer Right on Tuesday morning, November 14, 2017, it was suddenly discovered that Chas had made an uncredited animaton based on The Forgotten Noob posted on YouTube. This quickly spread around, prompting TheMysteriousHood to create a message to Chas on the matter. After more digging, it was also discovered that Chas had created some more controversial videos; videos that stated Chas found clearly fake creepypastas in his Minecraft worlds, making matters worse. Two days later, on Thursday, Chas gave a reply. "I did it for fun. Y'know, just for fun. Didn't say it was real. In the description it said it is fake." The argument went on from that point forwards. After much negotiation and arguing, Chas finally added a disclaimer in the video description, as well as a tag on the video title saying to read the description. This, however, just turned out to delay the argument for a few hours. The author of The Forgotten Noob, MasterFrown0704, caught wind on the matter and joined in the argument. Frown stated that he was unhappy with the current solution and demanded a link to his user page be provided. Chas stated that his profile couldn't be linked, as it contains cursing, which wouldn't go down well on a family friendly channel. Eventually, a more emphasized solution came through. Chas stated that the drama from this argument was too excessive for such a video, and a couple minutes later, the video was deleted. This effectively ended the argument. Everything cooled down almost instantly, and Chas has never been involved with any YouTube drama since. The aftermath was more of an aftertaste. The argument died down quickly. Chas' reputation remained slightly controversial to some users, but that didn't immediately kill him off. The Emphasis Period (November 18, 2017 - December 15, 2017) "As a well-spent day brings happy sleep, so a life well spent brings happy death." -Leonardo da Vinci As Chas' reputation began to grow higher and higher again; befriending several people, he was granted with Discussion Moderator rights. His contributions to the wiki and his questioning for a promotion granted him the first step of the hiearchy staircase: Discussion Moderator. Among the second-smallest leadership tag there is; being a Discussion Moderator enables the ability to edit comments, threads, blog posts and other discussions, hence the term Discussions Moderator. However, one user out of all of them still held hot gravy with Chas, MasterFrown0704. This mutual rivalry wasn't immediately signed, it only progressively enlarged from the future events of this one period. A lot of things happened during this long period of Chas' wiki time. Chas continued to contribute but undoubtedly got into more and more drama and shenanigans. Unfortunately, Yoshfico123, an administrator, overlooked these transgressions and let Chas off with more and more warnings, ultimately dragging forwards into nothing. His promotion to Content Moderator, the middle of the five hiearchy classes, came in no longer than a few weeks, concluding the events of The Dead Writer War. Chas played a big part in ridding this user and his negative intentions, ultimately granting him a promotion. Currently, The Dead Writer has been disiplined properly due to his actions, and is being welcomed onto this wiki slowly and steadily. Administrator is the highest he ever climbed onto the hiearchy staircase. It was pretty much for the same reasons as The Dead Writer War, only instead, it was another wiki user named Herobrine30. Unlike The Dead Writer, this user was punished with an infinite ban. So far, this punishment is still being administered. Chas was briskly promoted from the second-lowest to the second-highest step of the hiearchy staircase for these two wars alone. He was known as a wikia hero to some users. However, he still continued to cause drama, again overlooked by Yoshfico123. There was a steady stream of heat and drama flowing through the wiki, mainly being caused by Chas. Although, his glory didn't last long, nearly at all. Like, exactly one month. Quiet Before the Crazy (December 16, 2017 - February 6, 2018) His demotion and proper punishments were placed down after recurring drama involving an underaged user. Chas was shown to have abused administrator powers by unfairly blocking a user over conflicting opinions. That, and several escaped offences commited in the past as well as multiple quarrels with Frown, one could guess he was ready to be punished. A poll was ultimately put up to decide his fate. A minor poll was put up before, but it again was overlooked by Yoshfico123. Chas had talked with him over his punishments, although it was quite minor. The same thing happened with this second poll. It was meant to decide Chas' fate, but it was again overlooked by Yoshfico123. He wasn't a bad or inexperienced admin, he was just light-hearted and didn't see the light immediately. The poll's results were next to unanimous. Over 200 users voted for a permaban, overshadowing the rest of the options, including the "no punishment" option. It was clear of the results, and it did come to the admin's eyes. However, Chas himself suspected sockpuppeting. 200+ users voting was considered too much, as many polls barely reach that amount. Due to negotiations, it was decided that the poll was likely cheated through sockpuppetry, and Chas would be punished through a 1 day ban and a demotion from his administrator position. This did lead to the ban of MasterFrown0704, who complained about Chas' unfair punishments and demanded a proper disiplinary measure. However, this did lead to his ban due to confusion and misunderstanding. He was later unbanned, though. One might guess that this would be the end of it, but months later, the grand finale faded in. MasterFrown0704 posted a retirement post, listing Chas as one of the reasons. He listed multiple reasons why the wiki was defective, and how broken the rule systems were for letting multiple of Chas' offences slide. Finally, Yoshfico123 came to his senses. He finally saw what Chas really did, and with one strong punch in the chat, Chas was finally permabanned. Chas did NOT take it nicely, though. Nobody knew that such a simple punishment could lead to one of the most destructive skirmishes in MCCW history, possibly even FANDOM history. The EnderChas War (February 7, 2018 - May 10, 2018) See the effects and progression of the war here. Tipped Fragile Peace (May 11, 2018 - August 20, 2018) After the end of the EnderChas war, where Chas forced the MCCW to give him an unban through intense drama and forced negotiation, there was a point of fragile peace that lasted 3 months. Although many people welcomed him back positively, three users didn't: Yoshfico123, TheMysteriousHood and MasterFrown0704 Chas' reputation remained extremely low; even worse than Dom's reputation. He was given a repent trial until December 23rd, and during the period of Fragile Peace, there was much scorn and controversy about his unban. This drama continued up until August, where action was finally taken. His offences were highlighted in a thread made specifically for revamping the wiki. One change was that Chas would be given an infinite repent trial due to his past offences. He disagreed with this change, but next to nobody other than him objected. The change was implemented, however, Chas didn't agree. Chas reportedly edited his user page, changing the length of his repent trial back to December 23. Due to the democratic results of the wiki revamping thread and administration agreements, it was changed back to infinite. However, he changed it back to December 23 again due to his disagreements. His user page ended up becoming protected to prevent further editing from Chas. However, he reportedly created a sockpuppet as a solution to bypass this change. It was quickly discovered, and less than an hour later, a poll was put up for the descision of his ban. It was finally time for the MCCW to stand strong. Recent pressure and administration finally got Chas banned. However, this started another war. A war that would end it all. The Second EnderChas War (August 21, 2018 - August 23, 2018) Again, see here for the war Conclusion EnderChas was arguably the most controversial user in MCCW history. Wether for good or bad, he was a figure that both helped the wiki, and tarnished it. He was an interesting user that made good changes, but became famous through bad means. His nine months of wikitime was fun, controversial and terrible. He was shown to be a good friend to some people, but a terrifying antagonist to others. Take this as a lesson that karma is a thing, and every offence must be punished for. Nobody is special enough to get away with an offence unpunished. Everything catches up to everyone eventually, Category:Wiki history Category:Wars Category:EnderChas wars Category:Archived from MCCW